For motorcycle navigation apparatuses, an apparatus integrally incorporates a navigation display section (or a navigation screen) and operation switches (or an operation section). The apparatus is mounted on an installment panel of the motorcycle as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 9-95276 (hereinafter “Patent Document 1”).
A navigation apparatus is an apparatus in which a navigation display section (or the navigation screen) is mounted at a center position of a handlebar. The center position of the handlebar is operationally attached to the chassis of a motorcycle. A map screen is displayed on this navigation screen to assist the user to navigate on the road to a destination set by the user.
Related-art road navigation with navigation apparatuses is executed by detecting the position of a vehicle by a satellite positioning system based on a global positioning system (GPS) and executing computation processing based on the detection. However, if a change occurs in weather or road conditions, the related-art road navigation cannot take changing conditions into consideration.
Hence, when a motorcycle operator wants to know the weather conditions of a destination while driving, the operator can listen to weather information on a radio-broadcast. Especially, in the case of driving a motorcycle, which has no roof, the operator is easily affected by the weather. This can cause the operator to obtain information about the weather up to a destination before beginning his or her journey.
Therefore, such a navigation apparatus has been desired as effectively using various kinds of information without interfering with the navigation capabilities by capturing the information about weather and road conditions received by a satellite radio.